


the visit

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: His lost was hard for everyone, but at least it gave a better future to Fodlan Claude knows that.





	the visit

It has been two months already, the notice got all of Fodlan fastly, and the other countries got the notice too.  
King Dimitri had died from an illness.  
And letters came sending their condolences, some other asking when will Jeralt take the throne? Will he get out of Garreg Mach?  
She just send the twins three months ago to Garreg Mach, and Jeralt was in his final year...  
Of course they knew of him passing, they came a week before it and they were to go back three days after he died, but they stayed longer, a week and a half, Jeralt was overwhelmed they were asking too much in so little time, he hasn't yet assimilate his father's death, and they were asking him his plans for taking the crown, Byleth decided that he will not take it yet, until he was prepared and was of age (twenty one,he was seventeen for goddess sake...)  
In the meantime she will do all the work.  
But it hit hard to everyone, family and friends, they lost someone very cherished, Dimitri wasn't suffering anymore so she was happy for it, but at same time, she wished there was a cure so he nor everyone had to suffer anymore.  
The notice got to Almyra too.  
She knew because Hilda send a letter, but not Claude, no news about him, which was strange, the moment he knew he would have traveled and got here as soon as he could, stopping whatever he was doing.  
She was sure of it.  
But then he didn't even send a letter, did something happen? Did he and Dimitri got on a fight without her knowledge? Every time Dimitri and Claude send each other letters dimitri write something among the lines of 'your son will not marry Amelie' or something like that... But of course that was a joke.... Well it wasn't a joke but it was something between the two of them.  
If Amelie wanted to marry Viktor she may have already told her, but she hasn't say a thing, so no she will not marry Viktor.  
Unless of course she wanted, who was Byleth to say no? She was a commoner and yet she married the King.  
She was worried, what Happened to Claude? Her answer came the next day.  
A knock was heard on the office.  
The office Dimitri was in all day long.  
"Come in please"  
"Your majesty" a maid entered.  
"The Duke Von-"  
"Hello teach!" Claude came inside before the maid could continue.  
"Claude! What a surprise" she got up from the chair  
"I'm sorry for taking too long but I had some affairs to take care of in Almyra"  
"It's alright, I know how much pressure there is"  
"Of course you do, working all day long and not getting out! To much pressure!"  
"Ah yes well..." She prefers to work, it make her forget about the pain...  
"Teach!" He took her wrist "Huh?"  
"Please take me to him, it will go fine for the both of us, and besides he won't forgive me if I didn't visit at least one time!"  
"W-well"  
"C'mon c'mon" she didn't had a choice, he took her away.  
That's how they got out of the office and start walking to the garden, Dedue following along a few steps behind.  
"Now he follows you?" Claude knew how much Dedue respected Dimitri and how deep their friendship was.  
"Dimitri asked him to take care of me on his stead"  
"Ah I see" He tried to speak lowly but Dedue was close he could heard everything, he just decided to keep his mind to himself.  
"I know it's been rough teach, for you, for everyone..., But your kids? What do they think? What about Jeralt?"  
She sighed. "The nobles want him on the throne already, but I told them no, he will be of age first, he's... He's just a child who lost his father, Dimitri was twenty three when he became king, and they want a child of seventeen to be King already?! That's the age Dimitri had when we meet! He already has a lot of pressure I won't put him through more"  
"I see, that's good for him, and the others? Amelie, Lambert?"  
"Amelie hasn't said a word, word, letter she hasn't talked at all"  
"She really liked Dimitri didn't she?"  
"It was a hard blow for her..., Lambert on the other hand, he seems the same but... I know it hurt him too, he and Dimitri were going to fish next summer"  
"Ah yes, he told me about it"  
"Leo cried all day when he discovered and stayed on his room until the ceremony, right now he must be there, he doesn't get out"  
"Uh... How does he-"  
"There's a bathroom"  
"Oh"  
"And the maids made sure he eats, I tried talking with him but he's having none of it"  
"It's difficult to control them all, and the little one?"  
"... Alexei wanted to know when will Dimitri wake up"  
"Oh..."  
"Even in the ceremony he asked why was him going down? How will he get up if there's dirt over him...., I give him a explanation but... He's a child, he doesn't know what dying is, and now he sleeps all nights with me, he got angry at him, but then cried too"  
Claude looked at the flowers, he didn't notice when they got to the tomb.  
He saw the craved words. He just like everyone else lost a friend that day, it hurt him too, Dimitri tried his best to make Fodlan a better place and just a moments of joy and laugh got him here.  
"I'm sorry for asking"  
"It's alright Claude, everyone has been avoiding that kind of talk like bees, it's good having someone to hear it"  
"I suppose..." Claude looked at the tomb and then at her.  
"Professor?"  
"Mh?" She looked back.  
"I have something for you, well various things" He gets a letter out and give it to her.  
She looks at it, it had the mark of Blaiddyd broken, she took it between her hands.  
"He told me to not give it to you but... I don't think you deserve that Teach"  
She got the content out  
_Claude It's been a month since Viktor's Birthday so I hope this doesn't come as something to look like I accept what you said about him and Amelie, anyway. I got a bit sick, but the doctors haven't found anything with what to to cure me, and I believe I got it on Almyra. Now don't come thinking I'm blaming you or something like that. But if it's true then maybe there's some sickness is going around Almyra and nobody knows, this could be very important, if you have the cure then I have to ask you for it, if not, the people in Almyra could be in danger I'll send a sample of my blood. I do wish for you to find the cure Not only for me but for the people in Almyra, maybe even the world if it's a new sickness. I wait for your response._  
_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd P.D._  
_Don't try to blackmail me into letting Amelie marry him because if so I will go to Almyra personally and break your neck._  
She closed the letter with a sad smile.  
"He never told me about this" she looked at the tomb.  
"I'm sure he didn't want to worry you professor..."  
"Mh..."  
"And the other thing" she look at him and saw him get something from his belt, he offered to her, a little vial with a transparent liquid inside, she took it and examine it.  
"And this?"  
"That is the cure" she looked surprised.  
"The reason I didn't come earlier was because it wasn't ready yet... Didn't want to come empty-handed" She looked at the vial again and hold it tightly to her chest.  
"That vial is a promise Professor, a promise that I will not let anyone else die because of that illness, Dimitri helped create that so his death will not be on vain" she smiled at him.  
"Thank you Claude, I'm sure he's glad you find it"  
"I just wish we had found it earlier and he endured it more..."  
"But I know he's not suffering anymore..."  
"Right... Of course" he gave a sad smile.  
"Professor" "Mh?" "I'm sorry" "It's alright..." She looked at the tomb again.  
"He was happy on his last day that's what matters the more to me..."  
"I'm sure he was" Claude follow her sight to the same place and give a soft laugh.  
"What's funny?"  
"Oh nothing, just some thoughts I had"  
"Care to share?"  
"Well.... Technically now Viktor coul-"  
"Don't end that phrase or I will end you Claude" she smiled softly.  
And Claude then and there knew, if he was scared of Dimitri he was ten times more scared of the Professor.


End file.
